


Шейн

by la_Avispa



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Translation of "Shane" by Judith Proctor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Avispa/pseuds/la_Avispa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cпустя десять лет после событий на Гауде Прайм Эйвон прилетает на планету, где живёт клон Блейка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шейн

**Author's Note:**

> This text is the translation of "Shane" by Judith Proctor, who has kindly granted me the permission to post the translation here.  
> The original work can be found at http://www.hermit.org/b7/Library/DispAll.cgi?SR=45648&ST=0111&COUNT
> 
> Данный текст — перевод одноимённой работы Джудит Проктор, которая дала разрешение на перевод. Оригинал можно найти по ссылке: http://www.hermit.org/b7/Library/DispAll.cgi?SR=45648&ST=0111&COUNT

     Перевалило за полдень, было пыльно и душно. Под конец лета такие долгие жаркие дни не редкость. Я забрался на ограду кораля, ища предлог, чтобы увильнуть от прополки грядок. В последние годы урожай был неизменно богат и разнообразен: новые поселенцы привезли с собой семена земных растений. Но отец частенько рассказывал мне о прежних временах, когда они с мамой ели только консервы со старой фабрики — они ведь прилетели сюда первыми. Тогда у них ушло много времени и сил, чтобы разобраться, какие из местных растений съедобны.

     Сложнее всего было первые два года. От мамы я узнал, что после меня у неё родилось ещё двое детишек, но она потеряла обоих. Потом начали прилетать поселенцы. Они рассказывали о великой войне с пришельцами из другой галактики, во время которой пострадало много сельскохозяйственных планет. Людям нужны были новые плодородные земли. Если ты дружишь с руками и умеешь пахать, сеять и собирать урожай, на Холлерите прожить можно. Отец говорит, что так планету назвали сами поселенцы. Раньше у неё был только номер, но какой, я не знаю.

     Скотину тоже привезли поселенцы. Не взрослых животных, конечно, а генетический банк и необходимое оборудование для взращивания. До сих пор помню, как я впервые в жизни увидел лошадь — мне казалась тогда странной сама идея, что животных можно приручать. Хайди Шульц до сих пор ворчит на мужа, уверяя, что обрабатывать землю машинами куда удобней, но Шульц стоит на своём: лошадям не нужны запчасти с других планет, да и замену себе они плодят сами.

     Так я и сидел на заборе, вспоминая отцовские рассказы. Когда стоит такая жара, любой мальчишка попытается сбежать от работы. Мне нравилось просто сидеть вот так и смотреть по сторонам. Именно тогда я в первый раз увидел его. Чужака. Я заметил его ещё издали, когда он шёл мимо дома Денхэма. Он неторопливо шагал с рюкзаком на спине. Казалось, ему предстоит долгий путь. Настолько долгий, что он будет идти так всегда.

     Увидеть незнакомца в нашей долине было настоящим событием. Откуда он взялся? На Холлерите были, конечно, и другие поселения, но поблизости — ни одного. Правда, неделю назад возле самой фабрики приземлился корабль. Поговаривали, что снова хотят начать разработку шахт. Интересно, чужак был с корабля или шёл из далёкой деревни?

     Он всё приближался, а я сидел и смотрел. Вскоре стало видно, что одежда на нём очень дорогая. Правда, чёрный жакет порядком поизносился, но что-то в облике незнакомца подсказывало, что он придирчиво выбирает свои наряды. Брюки на нём тоже были чёрные. На ногах — кожаные сапоги. На талии я разглядел пояс с серебряными заклёпками. И только тогда понял, что в этом человеке показалось мне странным. У него не было оружия. У нас на Холлерите все носят оружие. Поселенцы в долине живут дружной общиной, но в лесах полно опасных тварей. И хотя всех, что водились недалеко от фермерских земель, давно перестреляли, ходить безоружным всё же небезопасно.

     Могу поклясться, он заметил, что я за ним наблюдаю. Он непрерывно, одними глазами, проверял окрестности. Бросив на меня мимолётный взгляд, он, похоже, решил, что опасности я не представляю, и больше на меня не смотрел. Я продолжал сидеть на заборе, поджидая, пока незнакомец подойдёт. Он словно околдовал меня — я не смог бы сдвинуться с места, даже если б захотел. Пусть у него не было ни ружья, ни пистолета, всё равно я чувствовал исходившую от него опасность. Пройдя последнюю сотню метров, разделявшую нас, он остановился и произнёс:

     — Могу я попросить стакан воды?

     — Конечно, — я поспешно соскочил вниз. — Насос там.

     Ещё одно приспособление, которое привезли поселенцы. Отец говорил, что раньше они с мамой искали воду на фабрике или ждали дождей.

     Незнакомец подошёл к лотку, накачал в него свежей воды и напился вдоволь. Утолив жажду, он умылся и намочил голову. Его мокрые слипшиеся волосы были тёмно-каштановыми, почти чёрными. Из-за угла молча вышел и остановился отец, вернувшийся с работы в поле. Незнакомец его не заметил, потому что смотрел в это время на меня.

     — Благодарю. Я пошёл.

     — Одну минуту, — сказал отец.

     Никогда до того я не видел, чтобы человек оборачивался с такой скоростью, как этот незнакомец. Он буквально просверлил отца взглядом и ахнул:

     — Ты!

     Меня бросило в холод, несмотря на жару. В воздухе повисло нечто тёмное и жуткое. Я застыл и с изумлением смотрел, как отец и незнакомец меряют друг друга долгими, по-взрослому тяжёлыми взглядами.

     Наконец отец спросил:

     — Вы меня знаете?

     Незнакомец ещё раз внимательно на него посмотрел и покачал головой.

     — Нет. Обознался. Мимолётное сходство со старым знакомым.

     В его словах звучала какая-то скрытая угроза. Он помедлил и спросил:

     — Что вам от меня нужно?

     — Ничего, — дружелюбно улыбнулся отец. — В наших краях принято приглашать путников к столу и предлагать ночлег. Кроме того, Рашель испекла что-то вкусное. Она очень обидится, если вы не отведаете её стряпню.

     — Ясно, — казалось, ситуация начала его забавлять. — А Рашель обижать нельзя, тут хоть трава не расти?

     На какое-то мгновение отец смутился, а затем улыбнулся и просто ответил:

     — Рашель — вся моя жизнь, — и, потрепав мне волосы, добавил, — не считая Джои, конечно.

     Я вывернулся из-под его руки и взбежал на крыльцо. Двое мужчин по-прежнему стояли во дворе и продолжали мерять друг друга взглядами. Губы незнакомца чуть шевельнулись в какой-то особенной полуулыбке.

     — На ужин я, пожалуй, останусь, но не более того.

     Отец протянул руку.

     — Родж Блейк.

     Незнакомец застыл, у него был такой вид, словно навстречу ему протянулась не отцовская рука, а змея, готовая укусить, но затем почему-то решил, что опасности нет, и ответил рукопожатием.

     — Шейн, — сказал он наконец. — Можете называть меня Шейн.

 

 

     К ужину мама надела своё самое красивое платье — то, что приберегала к визиту гостей. Отец улыбался, глядя на неё. Он всегда так гордился мамой и тем, что они создали вместе! Шейн внимательно оглядел всё вокруг, включая маму. На какое-то мгновение я увидел наш домик его глазами. Такой привычный для меня, он должен был показаться ему странной смесью глубокой старины и новых технологий: снаружи простые бревенчатые стены сруба, а внутри — термоизоляционные панели с фабрики и электрическое освещение (во время последнего визита в наши края Мартин-торговец притащил с собой небольшие ветровые генераторы). Зато готовила мама, как и раньше, на открытом огне. Она не раз заводила разговор о пищевом процессоре. Не знаю, что это за штука, но она импортная, а потому слишком дорогая. На Холлерите не производят ничего сложнее подков и простейших сельскохозяйственных инструментов. Всё остальное нужно везти с других планет.

     Ужин был великолепен. Парное мясо, томасские бобы, капуста, а на десерт — мамин коронный бисквитный пудинг. Шейн поглощал свою порцию неторопливо, но с аппетитом. Однако он не забывал постоянно разглядывать отца, когда ему казалось, что тот на него не смотрит. Уничтожив последние крошки бисквита, он обратился к маме:

     — Благодарю. Такого отличного ужина я уже очень давно не ел.

     От этих слов мама просто расцвела. Похвала, конечно, самая обычная, но почему-то было понятно, что Шейн говорит от всей души.

     — Задержитесь ещё ненадолго, — предложил отец. — У меня как раз пиво новое созрело. Рашель его на дух не переносит. А пить в одиночку — скучно.

     — Пиво? — переспросил Шейн. — Я не… — начал он.

     Но осёкся и произнёс:

     — Почему бы нет?

     Пиво хранилось в старом чане, тоже с фабрики. Помню, сколько отец его отскребал — он же не знал, что в нём держали раньше, а потому скоблил очень тщательно, использовал все средства, которые только можно было придумать, и отчистил до блеска. Денег-то у нас не так много. Поселенцы привезли с собой и пожитки, и деньги, но мы, как я уже говорил, пришли намного раньше других. Как-то Шульц мне сказал, что не пережить бы им первую зиму, если б не отец. Он всегда щедро делился знаниями о Холлерите. А деньги у нас появились, только когда мы начали потихоньку торговать с другими поселенцами. Впрочем, пока не построили город, деньги нам были и не нужны. Мы либо тащили с фабрики всякий хлам и приспосабливали его под свои нужды, либо просто обходились тем, что было.

     Я вот говорю «город», а мама утверждает, что это просто несколько домишек, стоящих кучкой. По её словам, город — это когда в одном месте живут миллионы людей. Как-то слабо в такое верится.

     Вернулся отец и принёс глиняный кувшин, до краёв наполненный пивом. Глиняную посуду мы делаем сами — у Шульца есть печь для обжига. Шейн смотрел на кувшин как-то недоверчиво, но кружку, что налил ему отец, взял и отпил глоток. Отец следил за реакцией. Шейн принял вызов, запрокинул голову и осушил кружку залпом. Поставив её на стол, он насмешливо и уважительно воззрился на отца.

     — Вы это пьёте? Да вы просто святой!

     — А за кого вы меня приняли? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался отец.

     Шейн с такой силой хлопнул рукой по столу, что кружка подскочила в воздух на целый сантиметр:

     — Не пытайся мной манипулировать, Блейк!

     Отца удивила злоба в голосе Шейна.

     — Я и не пытался. Просто подумал, что, может быть, вы его знали.

     — Если под «ним» вы подразумеваете Роджа Блейка, убитого и неоплаканного мятежника, то да. Я встречался с ним несколько раз.

     Отец налил пива себе и уставился куда-то на дно кружки.

     — А вот я его никогда не видел. Это мой двоюродный брат, и говорят, мы с ним очень похожи внешне.

     — Родж, — перебила мама, — не заводи о нём разговоры. Ты же знаешь, они тебя огорчают.

     А мне хотелось, чтобы разговор продолжался. Что ещё за загадочный дядя, о котором я никогда раньше не слышал? Я пару раз замечал, что люди очень странно реагировали, когда знакомились с отцом, и он им представлялся по имени, но я не понимал почему. Отец всегда обращал это в шутку. Говорил, что лишь полный идиот станет менять имя только из-за того, что ещё кого-то зовут так же. Но Шейн явно знал больше других, и мне так хотелось услышать его рассказ!

     Пока Шейн с отцом пили пиво, беседа перешла на другие темы. Шейн облетел полгалактики, и чем только он не занимался! По сравнению с его жизнью, наша казалось скучной и пустой. Но его она почему-то заинтересовала. Он задавал разные вопросы о ферме, спрашивал, что мы выращиваем и как собираем урожай. Сразу стало понятно, что он никогда не жил своим хозяйством. Отец по-настоящему наслаждался беседой. Он всегда любил рассказывать о ферме, а Шейн оказался замечательным собеседником. Он внимательно слушал, задавал вопросы, спорил, предлагал что-то своё и полезными советами сторицей воздал отцу за его гостеприимство. Разговор получился даже более интересным, чем когда отец пытался уговорить Шульца одолжить ему на неделю жеребца.

     В конечном итоге отец не выдержал и поднялся.

     — Почему бы вам самому не взглянуть? — предложил он.

     — Действительно, почему бы нет, — пробормотал Шейн. — Как говорится, век живи — век учись.

     Я так и не понял, шутил он или говорил серьёзно. Именно это отличало Шейна от других людей — чувство юмора, так легко переходящее в ехидство.

     И всё же Шейн последовал за отцом во двор. Движимый как любопытством, так и нежеланием мыть посуду, я увязался следом. Они обошли конюшню и кораль. Отец указал Шейну на земли, спускающиеся к реке, и тот уделил им должное внимание. Он старательно проверил качество чернозёма, взглянул на кукурузные зёрна и даже осмотрел лошадей, хотя и держался от них на почтительном расстоянии.

     Возвращаясь в дом, Шейн чуть не упал, споткнувшись о корень Пня. Да-да, об этом Пне только так и нужно писать — с большой буквы. Слишком он был огромным и упрямым, чтобы именоваться просто пнём. Отец с раздражением пнул неподатливый Пень.

     — Когда-то это было чудесное старое дерево, очень хорошо затеняло дом. Но несколько лет назад прошёл ураган, дерево упало, а Пень этот я с тех пор всё никак не могу убрать — задачка не из лёгких. Каждое утро подрубаю понемножку, но у него железный характер. Мы с ним уже почти подружились, с этим Пнём.

     — Он напоминает мне одного знакомого, — задумчиво произнёс Шейн.

     — Что с ним случилось? — внезапно спросил отец.

     Только увидев, как он напрягся, я понял, насколько Шейну удалось расслабиться.

     — С кем? — резко спросил он.

     Отец посмотрел на Шейна с вызовом.

     — Вы прекрасно знаете, кого я имею в виду.

     Шейн рассмеялся. Смех получился коротким, резким, неприятным.

     — Хорошо, я расскажу. По визору показывали, что он был убит. Хладнокровно застрелен своим самым близким другом в какой-то дыре под названием Гауда Прайм. Этот же друг не распознал ловушку и сдал всю свою команду прямо в лапы Федерации. Погибли все. Вы это хотели узнать?

     Отец уставился себе под ноги, тяжело дыша. Очень нескоро сумел он снова нарушить молчание.

     — А что стало с другом?

     — Сотрудничал с Федерацией. У него было достаточно нужной им информации. Скорее всего, когда информация закончилась, его убили, — Шейн говорил совершенно безразличным тоном, думая о чём-то своём.

     — Шейн… — я не знаю, что собирался сказать отец, потому что в этот момент мама позвала меня спать.

     — Рано же ещё! — возмутился я, но у неё железный характер. Пришлось идти в дом, умываться и лезть в кровать. Но разве возможно было уснуть? Я всё думал и думал о рассказе Шейна. Я только сегодня узнал, что у меня есть дядя, и вот этот дядя, оказывается, мёртв. Ночью мне приснился кошмар. Я вскочил в холодном поту, когда мне пригрезилось, будто мой лучший друг, Джон О’Брайан, пристрелил меня. Только тогда я понял, что уснуть мне всё-таки удалось. Было темно, но в щель под дверью пробивался электрический свет.

     — Ну, и что ты о нём думаешь? — спрашивала мама.

     — О ком? О Шейне? — откликнулся отец. — Он странный. Я не могу понять, что он за человек.

     — Но тебе он нравится?

     Отец задумался.

     — Да. Похоже, что да. Он независимый. Такой никому не позволит собой помыкать. Мне бы пригодился такой человек.

     — И он знал Блейка.

     Снова дядя Блейк. Я приподнялся на локтях, опершись на подушку, и положил подбородок на руки — в такой позе было лучше слышно.

     В голосе отца звучало разочарование:

     — Шейн не хотел говорить о Блейке. Сказал, что между ними произошло какое-то недоразумение.

     — О себе он тоже ничего не говорит, — вставила мама.

     — Я заметил. Что бы там с ним ни случилось в прошлом, думаю, он хочет об этом забыть.

     — Утром скажи ему, чтобы шёл дальше своей дорогой, Родж. Люди, у которых есть прошлое, очень опасны.

     — Опасны? — переспросил отец. — Что ж, он и в самом деле довольно вспыльчив. Но, Рашель, прошлое есть у каждого. И у тебя. И у меня. Не должен же человек тащить на себе этот груз всю свою жизнь! А жизни, между прочим, все взаимосвязаны. И его, и моя, и твоя.

     Это была одна из любимых отцовских присказок. И он никогда не отступал от этих слов. Помогал каждому новичку, приходившему в долину, и мне кажется, что во многом благодаря этому мы стали такой сплочённой общиной. Сам я ещё не разобрался, нравится ли мне Шейн, но отцу он нравился, а отец очень редко ошибался в людях.

 

     Утром нас ожидало ещё одно большое событие. Приехал торговец. Всякую мелочёвку можно купить в городе, Мартин же продавал то, что привозят с других планет. Ездил он на самоходном фургоне, больше я таких ни у кого не видел, и расстояние между поселениями покрывал во много раз быстрее, чем можно проехать на телеге.

     Я опрометью выскочил из дома в тщетной надежде, что Мартин разрешит мне залезть в кабину. Но он уже стоял на земле и что-то выгружал из кузова. Яркая, сверкающая сталь — новый лемех, который в прошлый раз заказал отец. Я полюбовался на своё отражение на отполированной поверхности, а затем отошёл в сторону, чтобы отец мог осмотреть новинку. Торговались они долго и в итоге сошлись на двухстах пятидесяти кредитах. Ох, и дорого! Но такого прочного металла кузнецу Чонгу никогда не выковать.

     — У меня ещё кое-что для вас есть, — сказал Мартин, — вот.

     Он стащил с одной из полок коробку, открыл её, достал небольшой компьютер и торжественно объявил:

     — Полная система ведения хозяйства. Он может проводить анализ почв, предсказывать погоду, вести учёт приплода скота и всё такое. С ним вы будете знать, на какой земле какую культуру лучше высаживать, он легко произведёт анализ доходности — вы поймёте, что сажать раньше, что позже и как получить самый высокий урожай. Все функции, необходимые фермеру, — он широко улыбнулся. — Его можно использовать просто даже для того, чтобы записывать рецепты вашей доброй хозяйки.

     Отец отнёсся к предложению осмотрительно. В долине были семьи, которые пользовались компьютерами, но у нас никогда не было ничего подобного.

     — А как он работает? — спросил отец.

     Мартин искусно представил целую серию ослепительных демонстраций: вывел на экран карты плодородных земель, схемы чередования культур и рыночные цены на дюжине планет.

     — Сколько? — осведомился отец.

     — Триста сорок кредитов, — тут же ответил Мартин. — И, поверьте, это очень дёшево.

     Отец не торопился.

     — Не знаю. Деньги немалые.

     — Мистер Блейк, вы мой постоянный покупатель. Я готов, себе в убыток, уступить его вам за двести девяносто. Это крайне расточительно с моей стороны, но я знаю, что вы умный человек и сумеете по достоинству оценить такую замечательную систему!

     До этого момента Шейн стоял, прислонившись спиной к столбу, и молча наблюдал за переговорами. Теперь же он быстро подошёл к компьютеру.

     — Вы не возражаете, если я взгляну?

     Разрешения он попросил не у Мартина, а у отца, но ответил ему Мартин:

     — Смотрите, смотрите, — с жаром провозгласил он, — только осторожно, не сломайте.

     Присев на ступеньку крыльца, Шейн положил аппарат на колено, вытащил из кармана какой-то инструмент и разобрал корпус.

     — Эй! — запротестовал Мартин. — Так же можно лишиться гарантии!

     — Какой ещё гарантии? — с омерзением поинтересовался Шейн. — Этому старью лет десять, не меньше. Но даже за новый я бы столько не дал. Б/у, устаревшие запчасти, которых нигде не достать. Да я бы такой и даром не взял!

     — Ты лжёшь, подлец! — возмутился Мартин. — Дата производства указана на корпусе. Его сделали в прошлом году!

     В карих глазах Шейна вдруг промелькнула опасная искорка. Он не сдвинулся с места, но от него исходила такая угроза, что Мартин непроизвольно отступил на шаг. Однако голос Шейна был абсолютно спокоен.

     — Ярлыкам я не верю. Их легко переклеить.

     — Блейк, — уже не на шутку разозлился Мартин, — вы же не станете верить этому человеку? Он явно точит на меня зуб! Я его узнал! Он бродяга. Шулер! Ходит из одного поселения в другое, вытягивает из людей все денежки, а потом убегает, пока его не выгнали прочь.

     Шейн ничего на это не ответил. Он сидел совершенно спокойно и смотрел на отца, как будто во всём мире для него было важно мнение только этого одного человека. А отец взглянул сначала на Шейна, затем на Мартина, снова на Шейна и спросил:

     — И сколько бы вы дали за эту вещь?

     Поразмыслив пару секунд, Шейн ответил:

     — Шестьдесят кредитов. Но в эту стоимость должен входить и геодезический зонд. Без него компьютер совершенно бесполезен.

     Отец никогда ни в чём не сомневался.

     — Мартин, вы слышали Шейна. Шестьдесят кредитов и геодезический зонд. Иначе сделка не состоится.

     — Но это же смешно!

     — Либо вы соглашаетесь, либо до свидания.

     Мартин резко хлопнул себя кулаком по раскрытой ладони.

     — Хорошо.

     Он вытащил из корзины крошечный оптический прибор и швырнул его отцу.

     — Шестьдесят кредитов. Но в будущем не ждите от меня никаких уступок.

     Отец отправился в дом за деньгами и вернулся с кучкой скомканных кредитных билетов. Шейн какое-то время наблюдал за ним, и взгляд у него был какой-то бездонный и дикий. Отец расплатился с Мартином без тени ликования на лице. Он безмолвно наблюдал, как Мартин закрывает заднюю дверцу, залезает в кабину, хлопает дверью и уезжает. Затем отец обернулся к Шейну. Но того нигде не было. Я было подумал, что он собрался и ушёл, но тут с заднего двора раздался громкий стук.

     Стучали топором по дереву.

     Лицо отца медленно расплылось в широкой улыбке. Он обошёл дом и остановился возле Пня. Шейн снова взмахнул топором, и когда металл врезался в прочное дерево, раздался громкий лязг.

     — Не нужно, — мягко сказал отец.

     — А мне кажется, нужно, — не согласился Шейн.

     Ещё один взмах, и топор отскочил от дерева. Лесоруб из него явно был никудышный. Он покрепче перехватил топор и в очередной раз поднял его над плечом, вцепившись в рукоять обеими руками.

     — У нас часто бывают гости, — заметил я. — Ничего особенного.

     Отец взъерошил мне волосы на голове:

     — Он не поэтому, сынок.

     Он опытным взглядом следил за работой Шейна. Но молчал. Шейн выполнял самому себе поставленную задачу с каким-то отчаянным безрассудством. Несмотря на не слишком плотное телосложение, он оказался силён, но совершенно не умел пользоваться своей силой. Когда от нового удара, направленного не под тем углом, топор отскочил в сторону, отец слегка поморщился. Было видно, как ему хочется научить Шейна рубить правильно. Но у меня возникло такое чувство, что Шейн не из тех людей, которые позволяют, чтобы им указывали на ошибки.

     Отец вдруг подскочил и умчался в сарай. Через минуту он появился снова, неся в руках большущий топор с двусторонним лезвием. Заняв позицию напротив Шейна, он начал трудиться над другим корнем. Левой рукой он держал основание топорища, а правой — его верхнюю часть, чтобы точнее управлять инструментом. Когда топор полетел вниз, правая рука соскользнула к левой, чтобы усилить удар. Шейн улыбнулся — словно солнце вдруг проглянуло из-за туч. Через несколько ударов он уже научился точно копировать действия отца. Ещё через какое-то время удары стали сыпаться с особым, постоянным ритмом, а я смотрел, как зачарованный. Отец был сложен поплотнее Шейна. Его удары были мощнее. Но Шейн обладал какой-то неугомонной энергией и бил чаще. Он поймал нужный ритм и не собирался останавливаться. Под ударами топора образовывался клинообразный вруб. Углубляя сначала одну сторону вруба, потом другую, Шейн подрубал толстенный корень всё глубже и глубже.

     Минут через десять Шейн ненадолго прервал работу — только чтобы снять рубашку. А затем снова взялся за топор. У него получалось всё лучше и лучше, но было понятно, что трудиться придётся очень и очень долго. Солнце не спеша катилось к зениту. Я устроился на бочке с водой, чтобы было лучше видно. Вскоре из дома вышла мама, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Понаблюдав за мужчинами несколько минут, она ушла, не сказав ни слова, затем так же молча вернулась, неся тарелку с блинами, кувшин отцовского пива и пару кружек, поставила свою ношу на землю, а после долго смотрела, как те едят. Все по-прежнему молчали. Было в этом что-то жуткое, но почему-то и я понял, что любые разговоры тут будут лишними.

     Шейн допил пиво и снова подхватил топор, поджидая отца. Осушив свою кружку до последней капли, отец снял рубашку и повесил её поверх рубашки Шейна. Мама наконец нарушила тишину.

     — Родж Блейк, ты законченный идиот!

     И тут же гневно обернулась к Шейну.

     — И ты не лучше!

     Шейна её отповедь, похоже, ни капли не возмутила. Он поднял топор, поймал взгляд отца, улыбнулся одними глазами, а затем снова бросился на приступ Пня. Отец улыбнулся в ответ и потянулся за своим топором.

     Я понаблюдал за ними ещё с полчасика, а потом мне надоело, и я ушёл. Было видно, что им ещё трудиться и трудиться. Мне не повезло. Меня догнала мама, и около часа мы чистили овощи на обед и убирались в чулане. Потом она попросила меня почитать ей одну из своих драгоценных книг. Она всегда очень трепетно относилась к моему обучению. Говорила, что я должен научиться читать, что она не хочет, чтобы я вырос невеждой. Обед был почти готов, когда мы вышли во двор посмотреть, как продвигается работа.

     Было уже далеко за полдень. Под таким солнцем Шейн заметно обгорел — через несколько дней с него слезет шкурка. Отцу солнце было нипочём. Его тело было покрыто тёмно-коричневым загаром. Шейн трудился над последним корнем. Отец же сменил топор на лопату и подкапывал землю под подрубленными корнями. Я бы никогда не взялся за такую долгую, нудную и тяжёлую работу. Глядя на этих двоих, я всё старался понять, зачем они взвалили на себя столь непосильный труд.

     Наконец Шейн подрубил последний корень, обменялся взглядом с отцом, и вместе они навалились плечами на Пень, пытаясь сдвинуть его с места. Раздался громкий треск, и Пень поддался. Почему-то я перестал скучать. Это была настоящая битва. Борьба, в которой вот-вот будет одержана победа! Пень потихоньку поднялся. Всего на несколько сантиметров. Потом ещё и ещё. Я прыгал вокруг от возбуждения. По спине отца катился пот, Шейн мычал от напряжения, которое читалось по его лицу. Но Пень больше не поддавался. Мужчины решили взять передышку и отпустили Пень, который снова повалился на землю.

     — Скорее всего, там, внизу, стержневой корень, — выдавил отец, пытаясь отдышаться. Это были первые слова, которые он произнёс за несколько часов.

     Шейн просто кивнул и посмотрел на отца. Затем подобрал свой топор и застыл в ожидании.

     Отец с сомнением покачал головой. Но потом размял руки, потянулся и снова налёг на Пень, который понемногу поднялся. От напряжения пот катился по его лицу, оставляя на покрытой пылью коже светлые бороздки. Медленно, нехотя, но пень поднялся почти на полметра. Шейн поставил левую ногу в образовавшийся проём и скрючился в узком пространстве. Размахивая топором параллельно поверхности земли, он наносил удары прямо под Пень. Если он и представлял, что за тяжесть над ним возвышается, то не подавал никакого виду.

     Вдруг Пень резко качнуло вверх. Отец еле устоял на ногах. Шейн молнией выскочил из-под Пня и помог отцу потихоньку опустить Пень на землю. Они передохнули, а затем снова встали плечом к плечу. На этот раз Пень поднялся выше. Отец пролез вниз и принял вес Пня на плечи. Вместе они толкали и раскачивали Пень взад-вперёд, с каждым разом отвоёвывая новую пядь земли, пока наконец последним усилием не свалили весь огромный кусок старого дерева — мне почудилось, что на землю рухнул большущий загадочный мёртвый зверь.

     Я думал, они закричат от восторга и обменяются рукопожатием, но они лишь заглянули друг другу в глаза, как в самом начале, и не произнесли ни слова.

     Чары развеялись, когда мама позвала нас обедать. Не знаю, как другие, а я только потом сообразил, что ели мы позже обычного.

     Обед проходил в полной тишине. Отец явно о чём-то раздумывал. За всё время он произнёс лишь одно-два слова, а на вопросы отвечал каким-то нечленораздельным звуком. Мне удалось перехватить у него добавку яблочного пирога — небывалое дело! Он так любил яблочный пирог!

     Когда мама убирала со стола, отец наконец-то решился заговорить:

     — Шейн, — в его голосе слышалось сомнение, как будто он боялся обидеть собеседника, — мне нужна помощь на ферме. Платить много я не смогу, но в это время года лишние руки очень нужны.

     Шейн уставился на собственные сапоги.

     — Торговец сказал правду. Я не фермер. Я бродяга. Зарабатываю азартными играми.

     — Ты жульничаешь в карты?

     Повернувшись к отцу и глядя ему прямо в глаза, Шейн позволил себе лёгкую слегка ироничную улыбку.

     — Иногда. Чтобы прокормиться, не всегда достаточно просто уметь вести картам счёт.

     Отец поразмышлял ещё немного.

     — Предложение в силе. Что тебе подсказывает твой инстинкт шулера?

     — Мой инстинкт шулера подсказывает мне убираться отсюда как можно скорее.

     — Но ты остаёшься?

     По лицу Шейна невозможно было прочитать, о чём он думал. Он медленно кивнул и подтвердил:

     — Но я остаюсь.

 

 

     Шейн был прав, утверждая, что он не фермер. Однако он охотно учился. Мы собрали урожай, посадили озимые корнеплоды и начали строить новый загон, чтобы завести свиней.

     Шейн неуловимо и очень медленно менялся. Естественное для него напряжение постепенно отступало. Круг его общения ограничивался нашей семьёй. Казалось, ему больше никто и не нужен. Если к нам заглядывали соседи, он молча сидел в сторонке и слушал разговор. Редко когда сам вставлял слово. Людям в его компании было почему-то неуютно.

     Однажды, когда Шейн куда-то вышел, старик Шульц сказал отцу:

     — Он похож на настоящего убийцу.

     Отец пронзил его холодным взглядом.

     — Я был бы благодарен, если бы мои друзья говорили о Шейне только то, что могут сказать ему прямо в лицо.

     Шульц примирительно поднял руки.

     — Эй, я никого не хотел обижать, Блейк.

     — И никого не обидел, — мягко заявил отец.

     Больше таких разговоров не было, во всяком случае, при мне.

     Шли месяцы. Я привык к Шейну и узнал его лучше, наблюдая за его работой на ферме. Он не обладал ни телосложением, ни силой отца, но в нём чувствовалась решимость осилить любое дело, за которое он брался. Он никогда не заводил речь о прошлом. А вот различных историй знал множество: о контрабандистах, о мирах, где люди живут под землёй, обо всяких загадочных местах, какие только можно встретить в космосе. Но были ли это рассказы из его собственного опыта, или он только пересказывал то, что слышал от других?

     Как-то незаметно он стал членом семьи, одним из жителей долины, как будто жил с нами всегда. Единственным, что отличало его от других, помимо странного характера, который уже делал его непохожим на всех остальных людей, было то, что он никогда не носил оружия. Мне всегда хотелось спросить, почему, но я не решался. Наконец я додумался задать свой вопрос не Шейну, а отцу.

     — Почему Шейн не носит оружия?

     — Не знаю. Скорее всего, какая-то трагедия в прошлом. Но это не наше с тобой дело. Одно могу сказать точно: если такой человек, как Шейн, предпочитает обходиться без оружия, значит, у него есть на это свои причины.

     Вскоре я выкинул это из головы. Ну, не носит ружья и не носит. Не так уж оно и важно.

 

 

     Осенью у нас возникла серьёзная проблема. Горнопромышленная компания. Говорили, что цены на редкоземельные металлы резко возросли за последние несколько лет, и если раньше разработка залежей в наших краях не окупалась, то теперь это опять стало выгодно. И оказалось, что именно наша долина располагается над самыми богатыми жилами. Геодезисты всё лето собирали образцы, а теперь составили наконец отчёт. Нас уговаривали съехать из долины. Шульц, Морган и несколько других фермеров получили предложения продать земли, но цена, которую предлагали, была слишком низкой — ведь столько труда было вложено в обогащение почвы! Тогда начались мелкие неприятности. Тут сломали забор, там разбежался скот… Ничего по-настоящему серьёзного, но напряжение нарастало.

     В городе появилась группа рабочих с буровой, которые оскорбляли поселенцев, отважившихся приехать за покупками. Мы старались не обращать на это внимания, но когда в драке серьёзно побили Хаггарда, работника Шульца, тот ушёл, заявив, что больше не вернётся.

     Обо всём этом я узнал, когда вечером у нас собрался настоящий совет: Шульц, О’Брайан и остальные. Если возникала какая-нибудь проблема, они всегда собирались именно у нас. Отец был неофициальным лидером жителей долины. Никакой должности он не занимал, но пользовался всеобщим уважением. Все говорили одновременно и очень возбуждённо: вносили предложения, тут же их отвергали. В комнате было душно — набилось слишком много людей. Кому-то пришлось стоять, прислонившись к стене, потому что стульев свободных не осталось. Шейн занял своё обычное место в углу. Он всегда предпочитал располагаться так, чтобы не упускать из виду дверь. То и дело кто-нибудь замолкал и бросал взгляд в направлении Шейна. Я устроился на полу, почти полностью спрятавшись под стол, и затаился в надежде, что никто не отправит меня спать. Это был и мой дом. Единственный дом. И я тоже имел право знать, что происходит. Да, я верил в отца. Верил, что рано или поздно он найдёт решение. Отец был для меня образцом всемогущества. Но всё равно было неприятно видеть, как все переживают.

     — Кто следующий? — вскричал Морган. — Вот что я хотел бы знать!

     И тогда я понял, почему все таращатся на Шейна. Отец был в долине важной персоной. Уже только тем, что он принял Шейна на работу, он показал, что не собирается никуда съезжать со своих земель. Если им удастся запугать Шейна, все мы ещё на шаг приблизимся к поражению.

     Тут заговорил Шейн. Впервые за весь вечер.

     — Я подумал, — обратился он к отцу, — нам проволоки не хватает. Кроме того, мне нужна кое-какая информация. Надо бы завтра съездить в город. И проволоку куплю, и общественным терминалом в магазине воспользуюсь.

     Отец кивнул, как будто ничего другого и не ждал. Шейн — это Шейн. Его не так-то легко запугать. После этого все как-то сразу успокоились. Разговоры ещё продолжались некоторое время, но уже не такие оживлённые. И вскоре те, кому ехать до дому было неблизко, засобирались.

 

 

     На следующий день я встал очень рано, но оказалось, что Шейн поднялся ещё раньше. Я слышал, как он спорит с отцом.

     — Шейн, я еду с тобой.

     — Нет, — жёстко ответил Шейн, — ты мне там совершенно не нужен.

     — Но они могут… — он замолк. — Хорошо. Ты сам так решил.

     Я нацепил штаны и рубашку и пулей вылетел во двор. В одном месте тропинка огибала выступ скалы. Я мчался со всех ног и вместо того, чтобы обежать выступ, взлетел на него и увидел, что телега Шейна уже отъезжает. Я съехал со скалы вниз, чудом не порвав штаны.

     — Шейн, — заорал я, — можно, я поеду с тобой? Пожалуйста!

     Он остановил лошадей и оглянулся на меня. Где-то в глубине его глаз я заметил смешок.

     — Все вы, Блейки, похожи. Только запомни: если возникнут проблемы, твоя задача — отойти в сторону и ни во что не лезть.

     Второго приглашения мне не требовалось. Шейн протянул мне руку, и я залез на сиденье рядом с ним. Мне всегда нравилось сидеть спереди. Трясло всю дорогу весьма ощутимо — но это же самое весёлое! Я сунул руку в карман и показал Шейну пригоршню монет, которые мне давал О’Брайан за всякие мелкие поручения.

     — Смотри. Я коплю на складной ножик.

     — И какой же ножик ты хочешь? — поинтересовался Шейн.

     Я очень хорошо знал какой. В магазине, куда мы ехали, была чудесная вещица. Таким ножиком можно было делать всё: хоть камешки из лошадиных копыт доставать, хоть рыбу потрошить. Там был даже встроенный электрический тестер. И стоил этот ножик гораздо больше денег, чем у меня когда-либо в жизни было. Я положил монеты обратно в карман.

     — На такой у меня пока не хватит.

     Наверное, лучше попросить Чонга сделать мне нож на пояс. Не так весело, конечно, но по дереву вырезать вполне сгодится.

     После этого мы долго ехали молча. Я заметил в реке такару и указал на неё Шейну. Теперь они редко попадаются. Я больше года не видел ни одной. Огромные, с длинными щупальцами в пояс толщиной. Иногда они выползают на землю, но большую часть времени предпочитают находиться в воде. Правда, та, которую я заметил сейчас, была маленькая. Я рассказал Шейну о такаре, которую видел, когда мне было шесть. Настоящий монстр. Она убила лошадь и успела слопать половину добычи, пока её не пристрелили. Шейн удивлённо приподнял бровь и покосился на меня. Нет, может я и преувеличивал, но только совсем чуть-чуть, и всё равно она была не менее десяти метров в длину!

     — Ты когда-нибудь видел что-то пострашнее? — спросил я, защищаясь.

     — Ммм… Как насчёт плотоядных растений? — поинтересовался Шейн.

     — Я тебе не верю, — запротестовал я.

     Шейн язвительно заметил:

     — Ну уж нет! Кто я такой, чтобы вставать между одним из Блейков и тем, во что он верит?

     Я только позже сообразил, что назвать Шейна лжецом было, по меньшей мере, глупо. Но с Шейном я всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности — такие уж у нас сложились отношения. Пусть у Шейна не самый лёгкий в мире характер, но он никогда не выходил из себя в моём присутствии и никогда на меня не кричал. Он мог долго и страстно спорить, особенно с отцом. Он легко раздражался по пустякам, но если я задавал ему вменяемый вопрос, то всегда получал прямой ответ. Да, любить его было нелегко. Но я почему-то полюбил.

     Когда мы доехали до города, Шейн остановил телегу у магазина, и мы зашли внутрь. Магазин — это настоящая страна чудес. Патель закупал зерно и хранил на складе, пока не появлялась возможность перевезти его в космопорт. Кроме того, он покупал и корнеплоды, и другие культуры, не так много — только на продажу жителям города. Но это была самая неинтересная часть магазина. Пройдя мимо мешков с продуктами, семян, проводов и гвоздей — предметы первой необходимости меня не интересовали, — я направился напрямую к витрине, где Патель держал импортные товары. Здесь была выставлена небольшая коллекция ружей, складных ножей, электронных приборов, коммуникаторов, лампочек и других интересных штуковин. Я задумчиво разглядывал все эти предметы для развлечения, они стоили больше, чем я когда-либо смогу себе позволить. Иногда Джон О’Брайан разрешал поиграть со своей волшебной электронной игрой — звук из наушников и трёхмерное изображение приводили меня в восторг. Когда картинка движется прямо на тебя на огромной скорости, поневоле пригибаешься, хоть и знаешь, что всё это понарошку. Только вот батарейки стоили очень дорого, и у Джона было всего-то две плёнки с играми.

     Ножи тут тоже были. Я с вожделением их разглядывал, тщательно подсчитывая свои монетки, но вскоре понял, что дело безнадёжное, и вместо этого пошёл за конфетами. Поразмыслив несколько минут, я набрал товара на один кредит и протянул монету Пателю.

     Шейн уже погрузил в телегу моток проволоки и теперь что-то обсуждал с Пателем. Большую часть разговора я пропустил, но понял, что они пришли к соглашению, потому что Патель повернул терминал к Шейну и взял с того деньги.

     — Время связи десять минут, — предупредил Патель. — Не больше.

     Я смотрел с любопытством. До этого я всего несколько раз видел, как пользовались терминалом. Отец иногда скачивал оттуда текущие цены на сельскохозяйственные культуры, и я знал, что через терминал можно получить доступ ко всем открытым базам данных в Федерации. Но я понятия не имел, какие именно данные хранятся в этих базах. Шейн начал что-то печатать, и, наблюдая за ним, я вдруг понял, что это и есть его настоящий, привычный мир. На экране мелькали какие-то слова и графики. Вопросы и ответы вылетали с той же скоростью, с которой печатал Шейн. Я застыл, боясь его отвлечь. Но мне показалось, даже если бы я вдруг заорал во всю глотку, он и внимания бы не обратил. Однако Шейн очень быстро закончил и прервал связь.

     — Ты нашёл то, что искал? — спросил я.

     — Пока не знаю, — отозвался Шейн. — Придётся подождать ответа на запрос. Некоторые из необходимых мне данных хранятся в соседней системе. Ответ придёт только через несколько минут. Не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить, пока мы ждём?

     — Хочу, конечно! — обрадовался я. — Можно кисоновый сок?

     Кисоны я всегда любил. Один из немногих местных фруктов, от которых человека не воротит. Поговаривали даже о том, чтобы начать экспорт, если только получится выращивать кусты в нужном количестве.

     Шейн кивнул Пателю, и тот отправился за соком. Именно тогда в магазин вошли трое. Говорили, что их наняли, чтобы сделать на фабрике ремонт, но в долине полагали, будто бы им втихомолку доплачивают за то, чтобы усложнять нам жизнь. Тем временем вернулся Патель и молча передал кружку Шейну.

     Самый высокий из троих мужчин, неуклюжий детина в грязном красном шарфе, обмотанном вокруг шеи, подошёл к Шейну. У него была очень странная походка, будто он не шёл, а барахтался в воде. Он был весьма тучен и по размерам казался крупнее Шейна как минимум раза в два.

     — Фруктовый сок? — фыркнул верзила. — Ты, наверное, один из тех подонков из долины. Только отбросы, копающиеся в грязи, станут пить такую бурду.

     Если Шейна эти слова и возмутили, виду он не подал. Он взял кружку и кивнул.

     — Правильно. Я работаю на Блейка.

     Второй мужчина пихнул третьего локтём под рёбра.

     — Он работает на Блейка.

     Почему-то их это заявление развеселило.

     — А говорят, жёнушка у него ничего себе тёлочка, — насмешливо ухмыльнулся первый.

     Шейн пропустил замечание мимо ушей.

     — Ты как, успел её уже попробовать? — спросил второй, сопровождая свой вопрос соответствующим жестом.

     — Нет, — спокойно ответил Шейн. Ну, то есть как спокойно? Голос-то звучал негромко, но возрастающее напряжение я почувствовал сразу.

     Третий мужчина громко расхохотался.

     — Должно быть, ты единственный в долине, кто не успел.

     Шейн заметно напрягся. Правой рукой он с силой вцепился в ручку кружки. Плечи затвердели. На какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что он вскочит и врежет наглецу в живот. Но он не сделал ничего. Оглянулся на меня и медленно выдохнул. Постепенно, по одному пальцу, ослабил хватку. Мне бы очень хотелось думать, что он так поступил, потому что я оказался рядом. Но я был ни при чём. Я сказал, что он посмотрел на меня, но это не совсем так. Шейн смотрел сквозь меня на что-то, чего я не мог видеть.

     В этот момент раздался громкий звон. Это требовал к себе внимания терминал. Шейн оглянулся на него диким непонимающим взглядом, словно видел эту штуковину впервые в жизни, затем нашёл ключ и вытащил диск с данными. Сунув диск в карман, он встал, уже полностью контролируя себя.

     — Может быть, побеседуем как-нибудь в другой раз?

     Он показал мне жестом на дверь, и мы вышли из магазина без каких-либо новых приключений.

 

 

     После обеда мы сидели у речки с Джоном О’Брайаном. Считалось, что мы рыбачим. Я бросил в воду камешек и смотрел, как от него расходятся круги. Мне нравилось это место, особенно в такие солнечные дни. Вода прогрызла здесь небольшое углубление, и было очень удобно сидеть на краешке, опустив ноги вниз, и болтать ими в воде.

     — Эй, Джон, — позвал я, — угадай, что мне подарил сегодня Шейн, когда мы возвращались из города?

     — Не знаю, — откликнулся он. — Что-нибудь интересненькое?

     Я с гордостью вытащил из кармана свой трофей. Складной нож — но не простой. Это был нож моей мечты: ножницы, стриппер, два лезвия, устройство для удаления камней из копыт и даже пинцет. Было и ещё два приспособления, назначения которых я пока не выяснил. Увидеть зависть в глазах Джона — вот она, самая большая радость! Нечасто мне удавалось произвести на него такое впечатление. Я выбрал лезвие побольше и аккуратно вырезал свои инициалы на стволе дерева, у которого мы сидели. Затем я милостиво разрешил Джону вырезать его инициалы под моими. Получив свой ножик обратно, я осторожно вытер лезвие, сложил его и снова сунул в карман.

     Джон забросил удочку и прислонился спиной к дереву.

     — А как прошла драка? — спросил он.

     — Драки не было.

     — А, Шейна просто побили?

     — Нет! — возмутился я. — Никакой драки не было.

     — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Шейн струсил? Папка мне рассказал, что Шейн собирался в город, чтобы показать, что они не могут его запугать. Если он не дрался, значит, он трус.

     Я не смог облечь свои чувства в слова. Шейн не стал ввязываться в драку, но я был абсолютно уверен, что шахтёров он не испугался.

     — Их было трое, — слабо возразил я.

     На Джона это не произвело никакого впечатления.

     — Один мужчина из долины может легко побить троих шахтёров. Твой Шейн трус, — он вскочил и начал пританцовывать вокруг меня, повторяя, — Шейн трус. Шейн трус.

     Джон был на два года старше меня и намного крупнее. Он всё крутился и крутился, издеваясь надо мной и повторяя свою дразнилку.

     Я взорвался.

     — Неправда!

     — Тогда почему он не дрался? — жёстко спросил Джон.

     Ответа у меня не было. Всё, что в городе казалось правильным, теперь выглядело совершенно по-другому. Шейн был трусом. Даже мой новый складной нож показался мне вдруг безвкусной дешёвкой. Я больше не хотел слушать — вскочил и бросился бежать, в спешке забыв свою удочку на берегу.

     Земля под ногами была жёсткой, каждое дерево или куст норовили схватить меня, остановить. Я оглянулся посмотреть, не гонятся ли за мной. Но это было не важно. Когда река осталась далеко позади, я вырвался на покрытое травой поле и всё равно продолжал бежать так же быстро. У меня перехватило дыхание, заболела грудь, но я не останавливался, мне казалось, будто что-то жуткое вот-вот догонит и поймает меня. Один раз я упал и едва не вывихнул лодыжку, но сумел подняться. Впереди, за кукурузным полем, показалась наша хижина. Дом. Безопасность. Та самая безопасность, которую дарит человеку вид знакомых вещей. Я распахнул дверь и в ужасе застыл — прямо передо мной, как ни в чём не бывало, за столом сидел Шейн и работал за компьютером.

     Мама, стоявшая у печи, в изумлении оглянулась.

     — Джои! Что случилось?

     Я дрожал, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Потом прямо через стол швырнул Шейну нож.

     — Мне он не нужен, — закричал я. — Дурацкий ножик!

     Прежде чем кто-то из них успел что-то сказать, я убежал в свою комнату, бросился на кровать и разрыдался. Если мама и Шейн и обменялись какими-то словами, я их не слышал, потому что на этот раз не хотел ничего слышать. Я зарылся головой в войлочное одеяло и мечтал, чтобы весь этот мир перестал существовать.

 

 

     Я не хотел выходить к ужину, но мама заставила. Хотя о том, что случилось, она не проронила ни слова — она никогда не задавала лишних вопросов. Знала, что как только я буду готов, то сам расскажу. Она у меня самая лучшая, самая необыкновенная мама на свете! Шейн тоже ничего не сказал. Он просто окинул меня взглядом, когда я садился за стол, и принялся за свои овощи. Но всё равно — что-то изменилось. Я не мог ничего понять. Шейн вёл себя как всегда. Может быть, он обращался со мной как-то вежливее обычного, может, в его голосе было чуть больше ехидства — не знаю. Знаю только, что я обидел его, и, самое странное, меня это и радовало, и огорчало одновременно. Я по возможности старался с ним вообще не разговаривать.

     После ужина мама предложила сыграть в карты. В восторг от этой идеи никто не пришёл, но мама умела убеждать без какого-либо давления. Отец благосклонно сдался и достал из чулана складной столик. Мы сыграли уже две или три партии, причём я успел обойти всех, когда Шейн предложил новую тему разговора.

     — Блейк, почему тебе до сих пор не сделали предложения по продаже участка?

     Отец отложил карты в сторону, плечи его поникли.

     — Потому что я не оформил права на землю.

     Я не мог не вмешаться.

     — Но это же глупо! Ты мог подать заявление в любое время. Когда горнопромышленная компания съехала, любой мог получить право на сельскохозяйственные земли. Мне Пит Деперд так говорил.

     — Джои! — резко оборвала меня мама. — Не разговаривай так с отцом. В любом случае, тебе пора спать.

     — Всё в порядке, Рашель, — остановил её отец. — Рано или поздно он должен был узнать. Не имеет значения, расскажем мы ему всё сегодня или потом.

     — Нет, — возразила мама. — Как только ты ему расскажешь, об этом узнают все остальные дети, пусть они и будут передавать это друг другу по секрету. И что тогда станет с тобой?

     — Хуже, чем сейчас, не будет, — ровным голосом произнёс отец. — Если человек не сможет меня принять таким, какой я есть, с ним всё равно не имеет смысла водить дружбу. Возьми, например, Шейна. Он уже догадался, кто я, ведь правда, Шейн?

     — Что ж, — помялся Шейн, — не думал, что у нас зайдёт об этом разговор. Я сразу понял, что ты либо брат-близнец Блейка, либо его клон. Но единственный брат Блейка погиб, его казнила Федерация, так что остаётся только клон. Права на землю ты оформить не можешь, потому что клоны не имеют законных прав, — он кивнул в сторону мамы. — Боюсь, что и она не может по каким-либо не менее веским причинам.

     Прежде чем дать ответ, отец вопросительно взглянул на маму.

     — У беглых рабов тоже нет прав.

     — Неправда! — выпалил я. — Мама не может быть рабыней!

     — Она не рабыня, — решительно высказался отец. — Человек становится рабом, только если согласен им быть. Твоя мама уже давно приняла решение, что мы с ней свободные люди.

     Он поймал насмешливый взгляд Шейна и слегка покраснел.

     — Я говорю, как он?

     — Иногда, — согласился Шейн. — Но у тебя нет его памяти и его манер. Хотя временами вы до невозможности похожи. Впрочем, я рад, что некоторые его худшие черты тебе не передались.

     — Например? — нахмурился отец.

     — Желание кинуться освобождать всю вселенную?

     Я хотел броситься на отца и заставить его сказать, что всё это неправда. Отец — клон? Но клоны — это же не настоящие люди! Это просто копии какого-то другого человека. Даже кони и цыплята, выращенные искусственно, более настоящие. А если я сын клона, то что же я такое? Зря мама волновалась, что я кому-то расскажу. Сын клона и рабыни? Да меня просто изведут дразнилками! Меня затошнило, и начала болеть голова.

     Отец снова заговорил. Он был серьёзен как никогда.

     — Шейн, если из-за этой горнопромышленной компании мне придётся драться за свою землю, то я буду драться, но ферму им не отдам. Я строил её всю мою жизнь. После смерти Сéрвалан Федерация забыла о моём существовании. Теперь я в безопасности. Если я улечу с Холлерита, меня узнают. И скорее всего, пристрелят, просто ради профилактики.

     — То есть Сервалан знает, что ты здесь? — изумился Шейн. — Странно, что она сама за тобой не прилетела. Как минимум один раз ты бы ей пригодился, сэкономил бы много сил и времени.

     — Я тебе покажу, почему она держалась от нас подальше.

     Отец отошёл к шкафчику у дальней стены и начал в нём рыться. В сторону полетели рыболовные снасти, старые ботинки, ящик гвоздей… Наконец он нашёл то, что искал. Небольшая, размером с его ладонь, синяя коробочка с кнопками. Отец подошёл к столу и небрежно кинул на него эту коробочку.

     — Это ИМИПАК.

     Шейн буквально побелел.

     — Не надо его так бросать! — он схватил коробочку и аккуратно держал её в руках, пытаясь унять охватившую его дрожь.

     — Ты похож на человека, который увидел привидение! — удивился отец.

     — Так оно и есть, — с горечью пробормотал он. — Привидение. Моё собственное привидение. Знай я, что это за планета, ни за что не прилетел бы сюда. Если тебе хоть каплю дорога моя жизнь, никогда не включай эту штуку.

     — Почему? — мамин голос звучал неожиданно резко. — Все, кто был помечен этим оружием, мертвы. За одним-единственным исключением.

     — Успокойся, Рашель. Может быть, он один из техников, которые участвовали в его разработке.

     — Нет, — возразила мама. — Он знал Блейка. И знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы сразу понять, кто ты такой. Родж, ты не знаешь, на что он способен.

     Тут происходило что-то, чего я решительно не понимал. Что такое ИМИПАК? Какое-то оружие? Почему Шейн его так боится? И почему мама вдруг так ополчилась на Шейна, ведь раньше он ей скорее нравился? А больше всего меня интересовало, кем же был этот загадочный Блейк? Тот Блейк, копией которого оказался мой отец. Вокруг творилось что-то странное, и голова у меня заболела ещё сильнее.

     — Я знаю, Рашель, — безмятежно сказал отец. — Знаю, кто он.

     Пальцы Шейна, вцепившегося мёртвой хваткой в ИМИПАК, побелели, сам он стал похож на сжатую до предела пружину, которая вот-вот развернётся со страшной силой. Я наконец увидел в нём то, что видели соседи. Он был опасен. Прирождённый убийца. И вот тут я внезапно испугался за отца.

     Я заметил, как взгляд Шейна скользнул по двери, возле которой на крючке висел отцовский пистолет в кобуре. И к двери он сидел ближе, чем отец. Если он искал путь к спасению, то вот он, этот путь.

     Отец проследил за его взглядом.

     — Шейн, если ты хочешь уйти, ты совершенно свободен.

     — Свободен! — взорвался Шейн. — Я никогда не был свободен. Ни от него, ни от тебя. Думаешь, он перестал мне сниться в кошмарах?

     — Шейн, — начал отец.

     — И это тоже, — перебил Шейн. — Ты знаешь, как меня зовут. Так и зови.

     Тут наше внимание неожиданно привлёк стук в дверь. На несколько мгновений мы застыли, затем Шейн встал, как бы перетекая из одного положения в другое, и пошёл открыть дверь. Перед нами предстал О’Брайан.

     — Блейк, Шейн, я пришёл с вами поговорить.

     — Не со мной, — отозвался Шейн. — Я ухожу.

     О’Брайан посмотрел на него с отвращением.

     — Не удивлён. Джон рассказал мне, что произошло днём. Не следовало Блейку тебя нанимать. Ты трус, Шейн.

     Глаза Шейна опасно сузились.

     — То есть, чтобы показать, что не боишься, необходимо дать себя избить до полусмерти?

     Прицельным резким движением Шейн схватил О’Брайана за ворот рубашки и подтащил к себе.

     — Или вам нужно, чтобы я для вас убил одного из них? И это докажет, что я лучше, чем этот мертвец? А вдруг это просто докажет, что человек мёртв?

     Он презрительно отшвырнул О’Брайана в сторону, толкнул дверь и в гневе шагнул за порог. От ветра дверь качнулась, громко хлопнула и приоткрылась снова. О’Брайан аккуратно притворил её и запер на щеколду.

     — Вот и правильно. Без него лучше, — заметил он.

     Отец ничего не ответил. Он сидел, уронив голову на руки, и смотрел невидящим взглядом на стол перед собой. Выглядел он при этом постаревшим и измученным. Мама обошла вокруг стола, приблизилась к нему сзади и положила руки ему на плечи.

     — Родж, ты же знал, что он не останется с нами навсегда. И так безопаснее. Ты никогда не смог бы снова ему доверять.

     Отец тяжело вздохнул.

     — Возможно, ты и права. Я запутался.

     Я тоже не мог ни в чём разобраться, поэтому пришлось спросить.

     — А Шейн вернётся?

     Вдруг за окнами раздался громкий стук лошадиных копыт.

     — Вот тебе и ответ, — усмехнулся О’Брайан. — Он ещё и украл у вас лошадь. Такаре понятно — не вернётся.

     — Шейн не станет воровать лошадей, — выдавил я из себя слабый протест.

     О’Брайан лишь фыркнул.

     — Только что украл.

     Отец выпрямился:

     — Нет, — решительно заявил он. — У меня Шейн красть не станет.

     Мама всё это время так и стояла за спиной отца.

     — Ты уверен, Родж? — спросила она.

     Отец кивнул.

     — Чем бы Шейн ни занимался до того, как пришёл к нам, я с ним проработал вместе весь сезон и знаю этого человека.

     — И куда же, по-твоему, направился этот конокрад? — язвительно спросил О’Брайан.

     Отец посмотрел на О’Брайана с омерзением.

     — В город, — уверенно выпалил он. — А тебя, Сет О’Брайан, я бы попросил убраться из моего дома.

     О’Брайан свирепо взглянул на него, а потом снова фыркнул и ушёл. Даже не попрощался. И дверью хлопнул со всей силы. Вот только своенравная дверь снова со свистом распахнулась, и уход О’Брайана получился скорее забавным, чем грозным. Порывом ветра со стола сдуло стопочку игральных карт, и они закружились по комнате. Я бросился закрывать дверь.

     Отец направился к вешалке и снял с крючка оружие. Застегнув кобуру, он накинул на плечи куртку. Мама нежно коснулась его руки.

     — Родж, а если ты ошибаешься?

     Отец приобнял её.

     — Значит, завтра утром, извиняясь перед О’Брайаном, я буду выглядеть как полный идиот, — и ушёл седлать лошадь.

     Чтобы хоть чем-то заняться, я начал собирать с пола карты, а затем смотрел из окна, как отъезжает отец.

     — Папа привезёт Шейна обратно?

     — Не знаю, — вздохнула мама. — Даже хуже. Я не знаю, какого исхода пожелать.

     — А почему уехал Шейн? — заныл я.

     Мама взяла меня за руки.

     — Это долгая история. Когда-нибудь, когда ты станешь совсем большим, я тебе её расскажу.

     И больше она не проронила ни слова. Вместо этого она решила занять себя выпечкой пряников. Вскоре и меня пристроила к делу — мне пришлось таскать дрова для печи, отмерять муку и вырезать формочкой фигурки. Мама терпеть не могла праздности. И у неё хватило рассудительности понять, что уснуть в эту ночь мне не удастся до тех пор, пока не вернётся отец. Когда противень с пряниками был поставлен в очаг, она засадила меня за математику. Шейн запрограммировал компьютер особым образом. Если я решал задачку правильно, то получал следующую посложнее. В тот вечер я мухлевал, специально вводя неправильные ответы, чтобы компьютер выдавал такие же простенькие задания. Обычно мама легко ловила меня на этом, но сегодня она витала в облаках, погрузившись в размышления, и не обратила внимания.

     Время текло медленно. Я переключился на фермерскую программу и пытался вырастить чужепланетные культуры на южных пастбищах, когда наконец снаружи раздались какие-то звуки. Мама застыла на месте, потом встала и спокойно пошла открывать дверь. Даже в такие моменты она никогда не впадала в панику. Я ей гордился, пускай она и вправду была рабыней. Наверное, это и имел в виду отец, когда говорил, что человек сам выбирает, кем ему быть. На пороге стоял отец. Он полуподдерживал, полутащил Шейна. Оба выглядели ужасно. У Шейна над бровью виднелась открытая рана. Рубашка отца была разодрана в нескольких местах. Заметив ужас в наших глазах, отец улыбнулся.

     — Вы ещё тех парней не видели!

     Мама беспомощно глядела на них какое-то время, затем взяла бразды правления в свои руки.

     — Садитесь оба. Сейчас найду антисептик и обработаю ваши раны.

     Шейн с отцом обменялись взглядом. Не знаю, помирились ли они после недавней ссоры, но сейчас явно были на одной волне. Шейн упал на стул.

     — Никогда не спорь с начальством, — простонал он.

     Отец сел подле него и поморщился от боли.

     — Такие слова из твоих уст дорогого стоят.

     — Нет, — протянул Шейн. — Тебя я работодателем не признаю. Я сам решил остаться здесь поработать.

     Отец положил руку ему на плечо и тихо произнёс:

     — И я очень этому рад.

     Мама поставила на стол антисептик и начала обрабатывать многочисленные ссадины и порезы. Почему-то мне показалось, что для неё это было способом отомстить им за все свои волнения. Она не переставала их отчитывать, но всё-таки в её голосе звучало скорее облегчение, чем гнев.

     — Ну, и? Зачем вам всё это было нужно?

     — Рашель! — защищался отец. — У нас просто возникло небольшое непонимание с пятью-шестью шахтёрами. Ничего серьёзного!

     Тут он вздрогнул, потому что её чуткие пальцы обнаружили ещё один синяк.

     — Ничего серьёзного! — ворчала она. — Два взрослых мужика убегают куда-то среди ночи, возвращаются назад в таком виде, что в гроб краше кладут, и «ничего серьёзного»!

     — Давайте скажем так, — попытался утихомирить её Шейн, — у нас возникла необходимость защитить нашу репутацию.

     — И это стоило того, чтобы дать себя избить? — елейным голосом поинтересовалась мама.

     Отец посмотрел сначала на маму, потом на Шейна и отрезал:

     — Да. Стоило.

 

 

     После этого случая нас на какое-то время оставили в покое. Но очень скоро они выработали новую тактику. На все земли, что нас окружали, стали подавать заявления на приватизацию люди, работавшие на «Минерва Майнинг», и уже через две недели произошло неизбежное. Нас поставили в известность, что наши земли получили хозяина, и нам дают неделю на то, чтобы съехать. Меня так и подмывало спросить Шейна, почему он не оформил землю на себя, но боюсь, и у него были на это свои причины. Может быть, и он не обладал никакими юридическими правами.

     Вечером мы сидели за столом и обсуждали создавшееся положение. Отец был подавлен и зол. Мама выглядела спокойной, но я чувствовал, что и она волнуется. Шейн? Трудно сказать. Он откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил вытянутые ноги и имел вид человека, мысли которого далеко.

     Отец с силой стукнул кулаком по столу.

     — Не дам им отнять у меня ферму! — внезапно решил он.

     Шейн оставался невозмутимым.

     — И как именно ты собираешься их остановить? Ты готов убивать?

     До сих пор никто не осмеливался спросить об этом. Всё уже было хуже некуда, но этот вопрос превращал страхи в реальность.

     — Нет, — запротестовал отец. — До этого не дойдёт. Так не должно быть. Все жизни взаимосвязаны.

     Шейн отшвырнул свой стул и подошёл к отцу. Тот взглянул ему в глаза, и на некоторое время они застыли.

     — Ты живёшь в мечтах, Блейк! — злобно рявкнул вдруг Шейн. — Проснись уже наконец! Я проверил факты. Горнопромышленная корпорация на грани банкротства. Им нужны деньги, чтобы выжить. И они сумели убедить своих вкладчиков, что деньги можно сделать здесь. А для этого им нужно прогнать вас отсюда. В городе поселились новые люди. Есть те, кому на законных основаниях принадлежит теперь эта земля. Есть люди, готовые за деньги выгнать отсюда незаконных поселенцев. А теперь представь, что они начнут угрожать твоей жене, твоему сыну. Что ты будешь делать тогда: драться или отступать?

     Отец поднялся на ноги.

     — Драться, — хрипло выдавил он, и я знаю, чего ему стоили эти слова. Он вырастил меня в убеждении, что человеческая жизнь священна. Отняв жизнь, ты уже никогда не сможешь ничего исправить.

     Он снова посмотрел в глаза Шейну.

     — А ты? Это не твоя битва.

     — А могла бы стать его, — вступила в разговор мама. — Для него-то нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы убивать.

     Я не видел в этот момент лица Шейна, но видел лицо отца. Он казался грустным, и я не мог понять почему.

     — Неужели для тебя это действительно просто? — мягко спросил он Шейна.

     Шейн ощетинился всеми своими колючками.

     — Ты знаешь, кто я.

     — Но ты не обязан оставаться тем, кем был, — мягко возразил отец. — Когда-то ты принял решение. И ты имеешь право не возвращаться назад.

     Он помолчал, выпрямил плечи и добавил:

     — Земля есть везде. Можно и переехать.

     — Родж! — воскликнула мама. — Это же наш дом.

     Шейн не обратил на её слова никакого внимания.

     — И куда ты поедешь? — безжалостно спросил он. — Лучшие земли давно заняты. На то, чтобы улететь с этой планеты, денег у тебя нет. Но если даже ты и съедешь, что станет с остальными фермерами? У «Минерва Майнинг» не хватит денег заплатить им за их земли в полном объёме. Их начнут выживать всеми способами.

     — Значит, мы будем драться, — медленно сказал отец. — И люди начнут умирать.

     В ответе Шейна прозвучало безразличие.

     — Это обычная цена за свободу.

 

 

     На следующее утро, выйдя во двор, я увидел, что Шейн сидит на ограде кораля. Он смотрел вниз, на дорогу, как я в тот день, когда впервые встретил его. Я залез на ограду и сел рядом. Шейн бросил на меня взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Отсюда открывался хороший обзор. Солнце ещё низко стояло над рекой, но ему уже хватало силы осветить верхушки деревьев. Тени были длинные. Я вытянул руку — тень от неё была похожа на щупальце такары. Гнедая кобыла Блейз подошла сзади и ткнулась носом мне в карман. Я нашёл кусочек высушенного фрукта и протянул ей на ладони. Потом погладил её вдоль морды, ни о чём особенном не думая. Я любил лошадей. Я всё здесь любил. И вдруг меня охватил холодный страх всё это потерять.

     — Шейн, — робко позвал я, — всё будет хорошо?

     Он взглянул на меня какими-то пустыми глазами.

     — Да, всё будет хорошо.

     И я ему поверил. Шейну я верил всегда.

     Я соскочил с жерди ограды с облегчением.

     — Пойдёшь на рыбалку? — предложил я.

     Шейн покачал головой.

     — У меня дела.

     Потом он сунул руку в карман и что-то достал.

     — Вот. Он твой, — и протянул мне мой складной ножик.

     Я любил этого человека. Если бы он не сидел так высоко, я бы обнял его. Сам бы я никогда не осмелился попросить ножик обратно, после того, как я тогда швырнул его Шейну. Я буквально осыпал Шейна благодарностями, но он и не заметил. Свесив ноги с жерди ограды, он спрыгнул вниз, в кораль.

     — Джои, скажи отцу, что сегодня у меня дела. Вернусь вечером.

     Оказывается, лошадь у него была уже осёдлана, а к седлу был приторочен тонкий мешочек примерно метр в длину. Я хотел спросить Шейна, что это у него, но потом заметил нечто более важное. Впервые с того момента, как мы познакомились, на поясе Шейна висел пистолет.

 

 

     Шейн вернулся поздно вечером. Я не видел, как он подъезжает, но утром он был дома. Когда пришли те люди, он вместе с отцом трудился на кукурузном поле.

     Мужчин было шестеро. Все верхом. Все вооружены. Я увидел их из окна. Мама услышала шум, подошла ко мне и встала рядом, вытирая руки фартуком.

     — Джои, — тихонечко сказала она, — пойди скажи отцу и Шейну. Она сняла ружьё с крючка на стене и заняла позицию у окна, а я выскочил через заднюю дверь, ведущую к поленнице.

     Я нёсся по полю и орал:

     — Они здесь!

     Отец и Шейн выглянули из-за куста, который изучали, и побежали ко мне.

     — В дом, живо! — приказал отец, пробегая мимо меня к основному входу в хижину. Я засомневался. Шейн схватил меня за ворот.

     — Идём.

     Мы вместе пробежали через двор и заскочили в хижину через заднюю дверь.

     — Сиди здесь, — распорядился Шейн.

     Потом он вытащил что-то из шкафчика и выскользнул в переднюю дверь.

     Мне очень хотелось ничего не пропустить, но ещё больше не хотелось, чтобы меня пристрелили. Поэтому я решил чуть-чуть приоткрыть дверь, чтобы можно было всё или почти всё услышать и хоть что-нибудь увидеть.

     Шейн совершенно неподвижно сидел прямо передо мной на крыльце и слушал отца. Отец произносил пламенную речь, убеждая всадников удалиться и оставить нас в покое, но они не слушали. Рыжеволосый мужчина с короткой бородой, по всей видимости, вожак, высказался от имени всех.

     — У вас есть час, чтобы убраться отсюда. Если к этому времени вы всё ещё будете здесь, подпалим вашу халупу.

     Я ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что он выполнит свою угрозу. Я видел, как рука отца потянулась к ружью. Но разве мог он рассчитывать, что пристрелит шестерых раньше, чем кто-то из них попадёт в него? Может быть, одного сумеет уложить мама… Но всех остановить не удастся. А если отец и Шейн скроются внутри дома, то ничто не помешает всадникам поджечь хижину двумя-тремя выстрелами из бластеров. Печь и труба были каменные, но всё остальное — из дерева. С упавшим сердцем я понял, что мы в ловушке. И выход из неё только один.

     — Не думаю, — голос Шейна звучал негромко, но очень чётко.

     Рыжеволосый соизволил заметить Шейна.

     — Чего ты не думаешь? — ледяным тоном поинтересовался он.

     Шейн говорил совершенно спокойно и расслабленно.

     — Не думаю, что кто-нибудь уберётся отсюда. Разве что вы.

     — В самом деле?

     Шейн лениво поднялся.

     — Да. Потому что у меня ИМИПАК, а значит, сила на моей стороне.

     Отец резко повернулся к Шейну. Он не хотел верить услышанному.

     — Шейн!

     — Не лезь, Блейк, — рявкнул Шейн. — Это моя игра. И я играю в неё по своим правилам.

     Отец застыл. Бандит посмотрел на Шейна и спросил:

     — Что такое ИМИПАК?

     Мне было не видно лица Шейна, но я почувствовал, что он улыбнулся.

     — ИМИПАК — это комбинированное оружие. Проектор и ключ, — Шейн бросил взгляд на отца. — Так, на всякий случай, проектор не там, где ты его оставил.

     Затем Шейн поднял вверх руку, в которой я увидел всё ту же синюю коробочку.

     — А это ключ.

     — И как эта штуковина работает? — спросил бандит.

     — Убивает, — спокойно ответил Шейн. — Быстро и эффективно. Для начала необходимо пометить человека проектором. Затем нужно нажать на эту кнопку, и любой, на ком есть пометка, умрёт. Всех вас я пометил вчера вечером.

     На этот раз его собеседник явно забеспокоился, хотя слова Шейна и не убедили его до конца. Он спросил:

     — Что, и доказать сможешь?

     — Конечно, — невозмутимо подтвердил Шейн. — Просто выберите, кто из вас хочет умереть первым. Остальным нужно будет отойти в сторону — мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы все случайно оказались в поле действия. Если я установлю минимальный диапазон, уверен, Блейк с удовольствием продемонстрирует, как работает ИМИПАК.

     — А какой у него минимальный диапазон? — спросил отец. Его голос звучал надрывно и, казалось, вот-вот треснет.

     — Два метра, — последовал ответ Шейна. — Но я бы посоветовал отойти чуть подальше.

     Он вытянул вперёд коробочку, и в этот момент один из всадников поднял ружьё.

     — Шейн, берегись! — закричал я.

     И тогда Шейн нажал кнопку. В каком-то замедленном темпе шестеро мужчин съёжились и попадали с лошадей. Пуля пролетела в сантиметре от головы Шейна.

     Я уставился на безжизненные тела, валяющиеся на земле. Не может быть, чтобы все они были мертвы. На них не было никаких видимых меток, ни намёка на раны. Но лежали они ужасающе неподвижно. Вот только что двигались и разговаривали — а в следующий момент их нет. Из-за простого нажатия кнопки. До этого мне никогда не приходилось видеть, как кто-то умирает. И оказалось, что в смерти нет ни славы, ни геройства. Были только холод и страх.

     Шейн уронил коробку, как будто она его ужалила, и расхохотался. Это был не радостный смех весёлого человека, а скорее дикий истерический хохот. Отец схватил его за плечи и хорошенько потряс. Шейн резко оборвал свой смех.

     — Она стирается! — с глупым видом заявил он. — Со временем пометка стирается.

     Отец выпустил его, наклонился, чтобы подобрать коробочку, и взглянул на настройки.

     — Максимальный диапазон, — тихо выговорил он.

     А затем резко повысил голос:

     — Сколько человек ты пометил, Шейн? Сколько?!

     Шейн стоял совершенно неподвижно.

     — Всех, — выдавил он наконец. — Тридцать три. Если бы я этого не сделал, они прислали бы других. Разве ты не понимаешь?

     Отец долго молчал, но в конце концов уверенно произнёс:

     — Нет, я не понимаю, Эйвон.

     Шейн ничего на это не ответил. Он долго смотрел в глаза отцу. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что он заговорит, но он промолчал. Отвернулся. Молча поднялся на крыльцо и скрылся в хижине. И даже не заметил, как я шагнул в сторону, чтобы его пропустить.

     Мама медленно спустилась по ступенькам, всё ещё держа в руках ружьё.

     — Что такое с Шейном? Он прошёл мимо меня, как мимо пустого места.

     — Не знаю, — коротко ответил отец, но по голосу можно было легко догадаться, что всё он прекрасно знает, правда, говорить об этом не собирается. Он ушёл в кораль и начал дёргать подпорки, как будто проверяя, насколько прочно они стоят. Я мог бы ему сказать, что все подпорки в полном порядке. Но не сказал.

     Мама стояла и смотрела на него — впервые не зная, что делать.

     Когда Шейн снова вышел из хижины, он был одет так же, как в тот день, когда пришёл. За спиной у него был рюкзак. Он прошёл через двор и встал за спиной у отца. Он молчал, но отец угадал его присутствие и вцепился в ограду кораля. Затем медленно повернулся к Шейну.

     Вот, сейчас, подумал я. Сейчас они во всём разберутся. Но они просто посмотрели друг на друга. Отец кинул быстрый взгляд на трупы, валяющиеся на земле, на лице его отразился ужас. Шейн казался просто грустным. Или нет, скорее, потерянным. Потом и эти остатки эмоций ушли куда-то вглубь. Он снова стал холодным и отрешённым, каким и явился к нам несколько месяцев назад. Он стегнул взглядом отца, потом меня, а затем отвернулся и зашагал по дороге.

     По длинной пыльной дороге за пределы моего мира.

     Человек, который знает, куда хочет дойти, но не надеется на это.

     — Шейн! Шейн! — кричал я ему вслед. — Вернись!

     Но он не вернулся.


End file.
